monstercatfandomcom-20200222-history
Monstercat 022 - Contact
Monstercat 022 - Contact is Monstercat's twenty-second compilation album. It was released on June 1st, 2015, and is Monstercat's first compliation album, with all genres (hence why all the different colors for the genres are featured in the cover art). Tracklist Extended Plays, Long Plays, Trivia, & New Artists Extended Plays * Knight and Fairytaler are featured on F.O.O.L's Knight EP. * Back2You is featured on Hellberg's This Is Me EP. * Bring the Madness (Noisestorm Remix) is featured on Excision & Pegboard Nerds' Bring the Madness (The Remixes). * Rebirth is featured on Rezonate's Rebirth EP. * Build the Cities (Empire of Sound) is featured on Karma Fields' Build the Cities (Reconstructions). * Way Too Deep and Friends are featured on Grabbitz's Friends EP. * Deya is featured on Televisor's Venture EP. * Victory and Hold Fast are featured on San Holo's Victory EP. Trivia * Kevin Villecco and Sushi Killer formed the duo Hyper Potions. * There are 5 artists (Stonebank, Noisestorm, San Holo, Grabbitz, and F.O.O.L) with more than one songs in this album. * The album art resembles all the colors in the rainbow, referencing that this album has all of the genres. * Some signs in the background have references to Monstercat artists (Mr FijiWiji's icon) or Monstercat songs (The quotes "Rock The Flock" and "Make The Ground Shake" reference Televisor's Rock The Flock and Aero Chord's Surface). * Rock The Flock sign is removed at the album mix. Returning Artists * Aero Chord | Last release - 020 * Bustre | Last release - 020 * Direct | Last release - 021 * Draper | Last release - 021 * Eminence | Last release - 021 * F.O.O.L | Last release - 021 * Grabbitz | Last release - 020 * Hellberg | Last release - 021 * Noisestorm | Last release - 019 * Pegboard Nerds | Last release - 021 * Protostar | Last release - 015 * Puppet | Last release - 021 * Razihel | Last release - 021 * Rezonate | Last release - 018 * Rich Edwards | Last release - 021 * Soulero | Last release - 021 * Sound Remedy | Last release - 020 * Stephen Walking | Last release - 021 * Stonebank | Last release - 021 * Televisor | Last release - 021 * The Eden Project | Last release - 020 * Tristam | Last release - 021 * Trivecta | Last release - 018 * Varien | Last release - 020 * Volant | Last release - 021 Debut Artists * Faustix * San Holo * Savoy Previous Artists with no Singles * Hyper Potions (as Sushi Killer & Kevin Villecco) Returning Vocalists * Aloma Steele | Last appearance - 017 * Danyka Nadeau | Last appearance - 021 * Holly Drummond | Last appearance - 017 Debuting Vocalists * Jojee * Mari-Anna * Patrick Baker * TeamMate * Tessa Douwstra Collaborations * There were a total of four collaborations on this compilation album. Multiple Singles * Grabbitz (2) * F.O.O.L (2) * Noisestorm (2) * San Holo (2) * Stonebank (2) Category:Albums Category:Compilations